Waffles, Hot Chocolate and Mocha
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: "You don't have to cook for the awesome me, we can just spend time together." "I want to, I make pancakes for someone every time they remember who I am." PruCan one-shot.


**This is just a one-shot that I felt like writing instead of the other things I'm working on. I wrote this at eleven, so it might not make sense.**

* * *

Sitting on his couch Prussia wondered if it was time for him to leave yet. His younger brother Germany was supposed to tell him, but since he was so busy all the time maybe he forgot. Grumbling the albino pulled himself up and began to walk up the stairs. After a few steps he realized that he could hear someone coming down the steps, so he stopped and waited for the person or dog. Sometimes Aster liked to come down and sit with the awesome him.

It was Germany.

"Good, you're up. Let's go, I can drive you to the airport because I have to pick up Italy anyway.

"So you're finally going to let him come over of your own free will? Usually you go to his place." A slight blush covered Germany's features. Italy showed up at their house uninvited sometimes, and if Germany went to pick him up Prussia would see it as consent.

"Well he invited himself over because apparently his brother was having a meeting with Spain at his place. I don't know why, but I guess that made Italy want to come here. Besides, you accuse me of that, but what about you? When is Canada coming over?"

Germany knew that his older brother was a country created to fight, so showing someone your home base was opening you up to a surprise attack. His instincts were strong enough that though Prussia and Canada had been dating for about two years the Canadian had yet to see where Prussia lived.

Muttering to have a nice time at Canadia's place Germany went to go find Italy. Smiling the Prussian exited the car and went to board his plane.

"The awesome me will totally have an awesome time at Birdie's house!" He said to himself. Being an albino assured that he always got some weird looks, but by now he was convinced that it was his awesomeness. Really he was used to all the attention his appearance seemed to get. Prepared to sleep for a while Prussia settled into his seat and closed his eyes.

Almost immediately his thoughts began to drift towards one of his favorite subjects; Canada.

_After examining him at three world meetings in a row Prussia decided that the quiet blonde guy needed to be graced by his awesomeness. None of the other nations seemed to remember he was there, and at times Prussia could swear that the personification's body blurred and faded around the edges._

_When he first approached the pale blonde he got confused as soon as the man spoke._

_"I'm not America, please just leave me alone." His voice was soft and light, with pleading clearly showing in his tone. He was shaking, obviously terrified. Unsure of how to respond Prussia tilted his head sideways._

_"Why would I think that you were that idiot? I don't want anything to do with him. The awesome me wants to talk to you." Re-examining Prussia the Canadian made himself a deal. If this "awesome" albino country could remember him at the end of the meeting he would attempt to be friends. But if he was true to himself everyone forgot him. So far not a single nation had remembered him for more than half an hour._

_By the end of the gathering Prussia was long gone, or so he thought. Canada felt the small beacon of hope start to fade. He had only spoken to the Prussian nation once, but already he was feeling sad that yet another country had forgotten him. Truthfully what did he expect?_

_"Why the long face Birdie? You miss your ride home? Please say you didn't, because I need someplace to stay for a bit. West kind of left me behind today. He wants me to be "resourceful" and find my way home myself."_

_Shivering in disbelief the Canadian looked at the egotistical albino. Where had he appeared from? In his stupor her didn't realized that Prussia was leaning towards him and waving his hand in front of his eyes. When he finally rejoined reality the Canadian squeaked and jumped away._

_"Come on Canada, you know you want to let me stay with you until the awesome me can catch a plane tonight." Jerking when Prussia said his name Canada knew that the decision had already been made. The Prussian had remembered his name, he could stay at his place as long as he liked._

Ever since then he had taken every possible chance to see the Canadian, and Germany could sense the change in him. Canada seemed to bring out the best qualities in his brother, and was overall a good influence. Prussia spoke a little quieter and when he went drinking with Spain and France he almost never came back completely wasted.

Shifting his position slightly Prussia remembered the first time Canada had made him pancakes. It was one of his first visits to Mattie's home, around a year and a half ago now.

_"You don't have to cook for the awesome me, we can just spend time together."_

_"I want to, I make pancakes for someone every time they remember who I am," the Canadian whispered._

_"Then I guess I'll be getting a lot of pancakes from now on," he paused before continuing. "Because I'll never forget you." Tears threatened to spill into the batter that the blonde was stirring. Both his brother, America, and his parent figure, France, forgot him on a regular basis. Could what Prussia was promising possibly be true? That day Canada cooked his hope and longing for a friend into the pancakes._

_"Wow! Birdie why aren't you world famous for these by now?!" After eating the entire batch of pancakes himself the Prussian declared them to be as close to his awesomeness as anything else was._

_"But," he added quietly. "Nothing trumps you." That was the first time that Prussia had dared to stay overnight._

The albino was jolted out of his thoughts by the flight attendant announcing that they would be landing soon. Ahead of the game he buckled his seatbelt moments before she instructed passengers to. Just minutes later he was walking through the terminal to where he always met Canada.

It was a small coffee shop. Every time he walked to the shop Canada would be waiting for him without fail at one of the small round tables. He was always sipping hot cocoa and sitting across from him on the table there would be mocha. This was never questioned in Prussia's mind; Canada had been consistent for both years that they had been dating.

That day the Canadian was absent from the shop. Panicking Prussia asked the woman working behind the counter if any blonde guys had bought hot chocolate and mocha. She said that not a single person had come to the shop on her shift yet. Worried that something terrible had happened to the Canadian, Prussia paced around the tables, scanning the area for the unique light blonde curl that he was used to seeing.

A short five minutes later his eyes alighted on his boyfriend.

"Mattie!" He practically sprinted over to the Canadian. "Where have you been? What happened, are you okay?" The Prussia gripped the blonde's shoulders and looked deep into his violet eyes. They showed a certain mix of reassurance and calm that only this quiet nation had.

"I'm fine, everything's fine. I'm just a bit late because I wanted to bring you something this time." Startled Prussia glanced down and saw that there was a tupperware container clutched in the Canadian's hands.

"Thanks Birdie, you didn't have to do that," he said gently. He led the way to their usual seats, and this time it was him, not Canada, who purchased the hot chocolate and mocha. Slowly the Canadian pried the lid off of the container and began to blush lightly as he spoke.

"W-Well you always seem to really enjoy my pancakes, so I thought that you might also like waffles. They're most different than pancakes than I initially thought though… It took me awhile to get it right."

On the left side of the tupperware there were the waffles themselves, and over on the right there was maple syrup. Prussia was stunned. Canada had actually put that much effort into making him happy. After slowly eating through the waffles Prussia asked the blonde if he was ready to leave. When the reply was affirmative the two of them left.

"Thank you for the waffles Mattie, the awesome me really appreciates it."

"N-no problem. I enjoy making things for you." A bit later they were driving casually to Canada's house. Still embarrassed by Prussia's thanks the blonde personification flushed slightly as they pulled into his driveway. After they got inside the first thing the Prussian did was ask a question.

"Birdie where's Kuma?" For the life of him Prussia couldn't remember the white bear's entire name, so after a few weeks he started calling the animal "Kuma."

"Uh, he was sleeping on the sofa when I left."

"Awesome! A perfect chance for Gilbird to practice his skills." Pointing towards the living room dramatically Prussia yelled at his little yellow bird. "Awesome Gilbird, your mission is to wake up Kuma. Go awesome Gilbird!" The small animal took flight and made his way over to Kuma, who as Canada had predicted, was snoozing on the sofa.

After watching their pets play and just chatting for a few hours Canada went to pick out a movie for them to watch. By the time both nations were settled down onto the couch it was already pretty late. The Canadian made it through about forty five minutes of the three hour film before slumping over onto Prussia. A few seconds later he was fast asleep.

Sighing Prussia gently lifted Canada up so he could change their positions. Carefully scooting sideways he ended up laying down against the back of the couch. He gave Canada as much room as possible and crushed himself further into the back of the sofa. It was worth it to keep the Canadian happy. The movie forgotten Prussia fell asleep as well.

In the morning Canada woke up first. The thing that he noticed right away was the fact that he was facing Prussia. His body was pushed up right against the albino's giving him no room to maneuver himself. It appeared that the albino had tried to give him all of the space on the sofa, but failed when he had moved over next to him.

"Did he sleep sandwiched between me and the couch all night?" He whispered to himself, just making himself feel guiltier.

Snorting about something in his dream the Prussian rolled over and pushed against Canada, forcing him to move over. Mumbling that he was sorry Canada blushed brightly when Prussia's arm flopped on top of him. Well, he had no right to wake up the Prussian after the guy crushed himself for his sake. As the minutes passed the blush faded and the Canadian snuggled up closer to the albino.

Around an hour later Prussia woke up tightly hugging Canada. A split second later the Prussia loosened his grip and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Mattie, that must have been really uncomfortable." When he looked down the Canadian was shivering. Then he realized that there were no blankets anywhere around them, and that Canada's heating system probably wasn't on.

"I'll go get you a blanket." Prussia stood up and walked off down the hall. His absence encouraged Canada to get up and make breakfast. He wondered if Prussia liked blueberry pancakes. Well, he had already started them.

As he re-entered the living room he noticed that the Canadian was gone and there was the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. Smiling widely he went to confront Canada.

"Those pancakes smell awesome Birdie!"

"Glad you think so, they have blueberries in them."

As always as soon as Canada was done cooking Prussia began to eat through all the pancakes, saving a few for the Canadian to eat after he was finished cleaning up.

Later that day Prussia invited Canada to come and see where he lived.

* * *

**Fail ending. I think by the time I got this far I just wanted to be done. Thanks for clicking on this and reading to the end!**


End file.
